halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Imagine If... Reborn.
This was one of my favorite topics on the Halopedia forums, back in the ancient days when the forums still looked like this. So, I thought I'd bring it over here, for a change of pace. And to see what everyone thought. The question is... In your imagination, what do the users of Halo Fanon look like?" I'll start off, duh. Spartan-091's Perceptions *'Ajax_013'''- Looks like a five-foot-five version of King Leonidas in 300, complete with beard and muscles. Always has his mouth open like he's screaming, for some reason. *'Subtank'- A lilac-colored female AI that's reminiscent of her profile picture... *'RelentlessRecusant'- A monitor, with a red glow. Has glasses, or more correctly, a glass. Is... a... genius! *'Lordofmonsterisland'- A genial Prophet in a turquoise bathrobe, holding onto a cup of coffee. *'SPARTAN-077'- A blonde manga-ish kid in Spartan armor. Never wears a helmet. *'Sgt.johnson (AJ)'- Denzel Washington in ODST armor. *'The parkster'- A young brown/tan-furred Brute with orange head hair. Also around five feet tall, usually full of energy. *'AnnhilativeRepentance'- A monitor, with a purple glow, followed everywhere by some genetic monstrosity that he keeps in line with an energy projector. Very quiet. *'Roteratilbo'- Exactly like his profile picture. *'Dragonclaws'- White special ops Elite with purple and orange highlights to his armor. Usually has an active camoflage generator on. *'Spartan-501'- A Spartan in specops-black Mjolnir armor. *'Hollywood101x'- An asian ODST, helmet off, with a sweatband on. Mad breakdance skills. *'Justanothergrunt'- A grunt, with an affection for comedy and a white George Washington wig on. *'Chief frank 001'- A French-speaking Marine gunny sergeant, with an omnipresent marine patrol cover on. *'LieutenantDavies'- A British WWII-era junior officer in desert khakis. *'Matt256'- A multi-faced person with different personalities from Red versus Blue. Wears salmon colored armor for no apparent reason. *'Baccus757 (I think those're the numbers...)'- Suspiciously like the Greco-Roman god of wine and partees. Wears a laurel wreath around his head and has a jug of wine with him. *'MasterGreen999'- An olive drab armored Republic commando. With an odd sense of humor. Enjoy. SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 22:05, 7 November 2008 (UTC) I kind of envision people by their sigs, so to me Ajax looks like a CQB spartan in terrifying red and symbolizes some kind of unspoken authority. Actene 22:14, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Nice. I've seen pics of AJ, but no one else. Hey, you didn't say what you thought about the Matt Family (Matt, Baccus, Angel and me, their cousin) :'( Anyways, this sounded quite fun, thanks for bringing it up! LieutenantDavies 22:41, 7 November 2008 (UTC) I forgot a few people, it seems! My apologies. By the way, the idea is for you guys to post up your own versions of what you think people look like! Just start another heading underneath this. Do it! It's fun, easy, and best of all, free! Do it and do it NAAUOOGH! Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 22:58, 7 November 2008 (UTC) PUAHAH i like my description =D (right on with the bboy skills ;] ) Hollywood *Sniff* You forgot me :'( I guess my descriptions would be *'SPARTAN-091': A very mean, forgetful Lord Hood-style person. *'Ajax': One f***ed up dude. Something similar to Tycho from PA, but constantly foaming at the mouth with an entourage of Necros. *'Justanothergrunt': A chocolate bar. I'm serious. *'Chief Frank': Some dude in a beret. MasterGreen999 00:59, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Geez, I knew I forgot one last person. There may be more, but I'll add 'em to the list as they remind me... that is, if I know them well enough. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 01:22, 8 November 2008 (UTC) I'm still a blond-haired Spartan!? Aw well... xD -- The State(Decrees and Law)( ) 02:13, 8 November 2008 (UTC) I'm an AI? Again? :P KAC- 05:26, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Just Another Grunts View of you all Sweet a sweet or a grunt in a dead guys wig, this actually made my day :)...n my descriptions would be: *'Ajax': Just these two angry eyes constantly hovering in darkness that somehow still manage to talk like a british gentleman and work the keyboard *'AnnhilativeRepentance': A Monitor with its light broken (creative, I know) *'Baccus78(?)': A ghost who shapeshifts into the form of numbers, constantly asking "how could you forget about me?" *'Dragonclaws': He mentioned in a previous forum everyone mistakes him for a girl, now I keep thinking crossdresser (Kidding DC, ure allright) *'Hollywood': A Star with sunglasses and one of those low carb juice smoothies. His computer chair has his name written on the back in gold. *'Lordofmonsterisland': A Human sized Godzilla thats wearing, after putting in the effort to "fix" the helmet that comes with the legendary box set. *'Mastergreen999': Retired Masterchief...cept not old and shot up *'Matt256': Grif and Simmons fighting over the keyboard (if Grif could be bothered) *'The parkster': I've seen his MSN Pic so I know what he looks like...so...now thats what I think he looks like...and same with Rot, now I dont have to mention him *'RelentlessRecusant': A Prophet disguised as a human similar to "Hugh Mann" (the decapodian from the futurama episode where zoidbergs ppl attack earth, u know the 1...unless u don't...yea) *'Sgt.johnson (AJ)': If Anyones a One Piece Fan, MR.1 from the Alabasta Arc...wearing ODST armour that he personally modified so it has a hood. *'SPARTAN-077': James Bond in his spare time *'SPARTAN-091': The Jesus from South Park *'Subtank': A gigantic brain forced into hiding inside the internet...who has a brother who's also in the net...but hes not important (He's gone right?) *Finally O'Malley: (It's the picture over to the side) :That's okay. I used to picture RR as a cross-dressing superhero. This was back when he had "My name is Helen" as his signature. --Dragonclaws(talk) 10:47, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ONI recon 111's Perceptions Hmm...my perceptions are: *'Ajax': Big, tall and scary with red eyes. *'LOMI': A godzilla-like figure, but wouldn't hurt a fly. *'SPARTAN-077': A secret agent, possibly with the NSA... *'Parkster':A half human, half brute thing, who loves brutes. *'AJ': well, i've seen AJ, so i don't have to say anything. *'RR': a god-like figure, who never shows himself. *'SPARTAN-091': A tall, partially see-through figure, overwatching everyone. *'Matt-256': A person from Sweden called Matt who has a magic box. *'Baccus78': A ghost who likes scaring people. *'Subtank': A brain, like the source of all knowledge on the internet. *'Angel54': A Butcher. *'117649AR': An overwatch camera. *'Chief Frank': A military guy. *'Delta-269': Well, i've seen him, so it doesn't matter. *'1st Lt Aiden Smith': Same as above. *'Grievous797': General Grievous, of course. *'JAG': Another grunt, who has an infinite ammo SPARTAN laser. *'Lieutenant Davies': A human crossed with several other different species. *'Dragonclaws': A dragon-man. *'CommanderTony': A man with a beret who likes guns. *'Spartan-501': A crazy spartan with no helmet. *'spartan-112': An unarmored spartan. If i missed anyone, please tell me. :How dare you call me a Vampire! I'm not *walking away from the now unconscious Lomi and hiding the sharp teeth* a vampire! I'm just a soon-to-be Drill Sergeant or Warlord, leading my army to victory against corrupted states and making them my own XD --Angel54 09:30, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Lol, all of you have seen me as someone from RvB XD Now, my perceptions are: Matt-256's Perceptions *'Ajax 013': A crazy outlaw who should be in prison or a sort of facility for crazy people instead of attending a university and being let loose on the internet like he is now. *'AnnihilativeRepentence': A monitor corrupted by 10 different species who were not in the original Halo franchise and corrupted him to get a shot on Halofanon. *'Dragonclaws': A guy with claws and a fetish for dragons (though I don't know you at all Claws, I'm prolly wrong). *'Lordofmonsterisland': The undisputable Lord of the Island with Monsters on and the king of Gruntiness. Both dead-down serious and by-the book, as well as having a sense of humour and being everyone's buddy. *'The parkster': I know what he looks like, I've seen a photo. Occasionally too rash and forward on things that he decides to take up, but that may not be his call. But, he's a good guy to work with when you get to know him. Likes Neutralism and has a fetish for young brutes. *'RelentlessRecuscant': Basically the typical 2000s science nerd that rose to power during the Age of the Nerds. Pretends he's normal, when in reality he's the nephew of Spider-Man. *'Sgt. jonhson': An afroamerican that always wears his soldier uniform and carries his gun(s) under his arm and you don't want to know somewhere else. A relatively nice guy, but also seems to like to sit down on his american ass instead of doing something to help the US to get real democracy (not the military dictatorship that it really is) and has absolutely no faith in Obama. Also, his mom thinks that Obama is a muslim. *'SPARTAN-077': A Spartan that has wathced 77 episodes of Full Metal Alchemist. The exact opposite of O,malley. *'Subtank': An Asian girl that pretended to be a guy because she was scared that she would be harassed. Except for someone drooling (Lomi), she's been treated well. Helpful. Apparently the one Angel talks to when she has something on her mind that only a girl can respond (had to take a few scars to tease angel for being able to be sad *trying to sticth back the right ear where it originally was*). *'ONI recon 111': Multiple people employed with ONI to look with a Sniper Rifle while Earth falls to races of evil aliens. That's about those I can figure out stuff about. If I forgot someone, tell me. Cheers, Me as a big brain full of knowledge? XD KAC- 11:13, 8 November 2008 (UTC) im not there XD (i dont care at all) CF 13:51, 8 November 2008 (UTC) @ SPARTAN-091: How did you know I play Republic Commando? 0_o MasterGreen999 14:33, 8 November 2008 (UTC) @ MasterGreen999: Because I'm a tall, partially-see-through figure who overwatches everyone. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 17:30, 8 November 2008 (UTC) SPARTAN 119's impressions Ajax 013: The mysterious commander of the Necros who is refusing to reveal his own identity. In personal combat, he uses an autocannon capable of firing thousands of "Epic Fail" messages per minute, a spam-seeking missile, and, of course, the imfamous banhammer. Subtank: The last survivor of the Forerunners, who happens to look a lot like an Asian female. H*Bad: A hand covered in a sock with two buttons for eyes and a mouth and nose drawn on in permanant marker. Justanothergrunt: Just another Grunt, or that's what he want's you to think. In truth, he is the one who will kill us all some day. (many more coming) Comments O_o I'm a fetich young Brute? That sounds somewhat sexually wrong and weird. However i'll take it as a compliment that my Brute article is good :P Thanks, this is cool. However i can't really guess about anyone else because most of what i'd have thought of have already been stated. Still really cool idea though. Cya, Roflz, some of these are pretty funny. [[United Nations Space Command (Conflict)|'''We are descended in blood and in spirit from revolutionists and rebels]] [[United Colony Command|'Men and women who dare to dissent from accepted doctrine']] [[User: Delta Team Curt|'As their heirs, may we never confuse honest dissent with disloyal subversion.']]' I have to say, SPARTAN-119's H*Bad was funny. :I'm amused haha [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 00:01, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Parkster's views H*Bad's is halarious!!! I'm gonna do my own: i may as well! *'Ajax:' An evil fire-eyed lord-of-the-rings like creature with a huge bladed staff, which cuts conversations off if he gets annoyed! *'Sparty-091:' A big lawyer with a law book in his hand. Very tall like Ajax and looking over everyone. *'RR:' A speaking shadow, which flies. *'LOMI:' A smiley person, with a spikey scaley body. *'Sparty-077:' A casually dressed human... O_o??? *'Subby:' Half Asian, half American 5 foot female with a cookery book. *'Baccus:' Normal Human with blonde hair, freckles and stubble. *'Matt:' Same as above but without stubble. *'Angel54:' Ditto but as a girl. *'Leiutenant Davies:' Slightly the same as Matt but with a minor hint of freaky alien attributes, and younger. *'ONI Recon 111:' A soldier on the side making good progres but going solo. *'JAG:' I've seen him. *'AidenSmith:' Ditto. *'K4:' A weapons technician who looks like tom cruise. *'Actene:' A young enthusiastic Brute/Human in spartan armour. *'Jawsredfield:' Another young cherpy girl. : O_O I'm a chef now? You really have weird imagination....KAC- 13:20, 9 November 2008 (UTC) *A lawyer? I hate lawyers. Oh well. SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 18:29, 9 November 2008 (UTC) haha these images keep giving me weird mental pictures of the randomest things working computers to hit up this forum. im curious as to what most ppl think of me haha Hollywood Hey, what about me? Sergeant Masterchief46517 com link 09:53, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Ajax's view *'Ajax 013': A giant, red SPARTAN who shoots lasers from his eyes, cuts people in two for no apparent reason and casually eats people alive. Yes, I imagined myself! *'SPARTAN 091': A SPARTAN... in a suit *DragonClaws:A screaming grunt thats on fire! *Relentless: A book on neuroscience. With glasses. *'Rot': Some kind of cross between Rambo and samurai. No apparent reason why *'LOMI': a two foot tall Godzilla creature *'Subtank':A Monitor with a female voice *'AR':Another Monitor whos like Guilty Spark if he was more crazy, less chirpy and interested in murder *'Parkster':A 3 foot tall Brute who shouts alot but gets no where. *'JAG': A Grunt with the heads of various murdered people hung around his neck *'Matt': A SPARTAN in a ridiculously coloured armour who seems overly happy *'Baccus': A elite in a ridiculously coloured armour who seems overly happy *'Angel54': The Indian goddes Kali, with the skulls of guys shes murdered hung around her neck *'AJ': That stereotypical black dude that dies first *'077': A Spartan in armour decorated with tie dye, floral patterns and various other hippy iconography *'Jaws''':A Junior naval officer getting eaten by a Necros. Om Nom :A monitor O_O KAC- 11:41, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Apparently nobody has any clue what I might look like.... What do you mean overly happy? Sure, I'm an optimist, but I get mad too at times *looks at people that are being dickheads*. I agree on your description on Angel though, except that she doesn't collect the skulls, she chops the whole head off XD Peace, man. -- The State(Decrees and Law)( ) 22:00, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Maybe it's best I wasn't on Ajax's list... I'm kind of scared of what he thinks of me now. MasterGreen999 00:10, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Ajax :(